First Child
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Scott and Stiles talk about adopting and end up with a beautiful baby girl.


When Scott walked into the home that he shared with his husband, Stiles he found said husband dozing softly on the couch, talking in his sleep. Scott chuckled. Some things never change. Scott walked over to the couch and pressed his lips against Stiles' parted lips. Stiles eyes shot open and he smiled when he realized Scott was kissing him.

"I hate you sometimes," Stiles mumbled, though Scott knew he didn't mean that. Scott laughed and flopped down beside him.

'Nah, you love me," Scott said grinning.

Stiles rolled his eyes but leaned against Scott's warm body. "I do. Although I had just fallen asleep a bit ago. It was a rough day at work. There was a body found in the woods today. It didn't appear to be supernatural but he wanted to make sure. The body was a fifteen year old too. Just reminded me of us when we were that age."

Scott leaned over and softly kissed his husband. "We're both fine. I'm sorry to hear that. Why didn't you text me?"

"Didn't want to bother you. Besides, since Deaton left, you're the towns resident vet so, why bother you," Stiles replied taking Scott's hand in his.

Scott smiled and gave Stiles hand a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, but at the end of the day, you and keeping this town safe is my priority"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't supernatural so there was no need to worry you. I don't know if it was worse that it wasn't supernatural," Stiles confessed. "But I'm sorry. This isn't fun conversation."

"Don't apologize for talking. That's what I'm here. We love each other and confide in each other." Scott knew that this wasn't the night for discussing what he wanted to discuss with Stiles because Stiles was upset about work. "Would you want to go out for dinner? We haven't been out in a while and I am tired of eating leftovers."

Stiles smiled. "Sure. That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually. I could use a break from your cooking."

Scott nudged Stiles shoulder. "Not funny."

Stiles laughed and stood up. "I thought it was hilarious."

Scott shook his head and followed his husband into their bedroom to change. Both did a lot of kissing and fooling around between changing outfits.

"Where did you have in mind for dinner," Stiles asked Scott as he followed him out the door. "Since it was your suggestion that we go out and all."

"Just somewhere," Scott replied opening the door to the jeep which has still found a way to survive all their crazy adventures.

Stiles got in the passenger's seat complaining. Scott smiled as he sat in the drivers seat and started up the jeep. He took one of Stiles hands in his and kissed it. "I love you." Scott drove out of Beacon Hills to one of their favorite restaurants.

Stiles smiled at Scott. "I love you too."

They went inside. "So how was your day at work," Stiles asked. "Sorry I was so caught up in my own self earlier that I never asked you."

"Work was alright. Still getting the feel of owning the place. I know its almost been six months but I still have a hard time believing that Deaton left me that place. I own it," Scott said grinning.

Stiles reached over and Squeezed his husbands hand. "I know. I was there when he told you. I am so happy for you."

"Yeah. It was a pretty uneventful day. Liam dropped by for a while though. It was good seeing him," Scott told Stiles.

"I bet," Stiles told him smiling. "You know, he's always been like a little brother to us. Neither one of us had any siblings growing up. We had each other and you were great but I want a family. I want a big family. I know that we've talked about adopting in the past but I am ready to have that conversation again. Today, as heartbreaking as it was, made me realize that I want a family. I need a family. I need one with you."

Scott looked at Stiles. "I was wanting to talk about that with you today but after hearing about your rough day, I thought we could postpone it for another day."

Stiles laughed. "Great minds think alike I suppose. Let's talk about it now. Now is as good of a time as any. Today showed me something we've seen repeatedly over the years. Life is short. Too short to postpone anything anymore. We've mentioned adopting in the past, but I think we should in the next few weeks take steps in the direction of adopting. If that is what you want."

Scott leaned over and kissed Stiles until they both needed air. "Gosh I was hoping you would say that. I love that idea. I'm sure that our parents would be happy that they would be getting grandchildren soon."

Stiles grinned. "I cannot wait to have a child with you Scott Stilinski."

"I can't wait to have a child with you either," Scott responded, giving Stiles another kiss.

After they ate, they went home where they had a nightlong discussion of what they both wanted. Things had changed since they briefly discussed of their wants throughout the years. Both decided that they wanted their first child to be an infant and after a couple years, they would consider adopting another child who was older. Of course that was all up to how social services saw them as a potential option for adoption. However, with both their parents and themselves being respectable members in the community, there was no way that they wouldn't be able to get the baby that they desired.

"Good, now that we're on the same page, night Scott," Stiles said rolling over in bed, grateful it was Saturday morning and he had the day off.

"No sex," Scott whined nibbling at Stiles's neck.

Stiles moaned. "Scott. We've been up all night talking about amazing things regarding our future family. Sleep is a necessity right now."

Scott understood. "Ok."

Stiles took Scott's hand in his hands and kissed him deeply. "Promise to make it up to you later on. Stiles needs his sleep."

"Ok. I hold you to that promise," Scott whispered giving Stiles one last kiss before getting comfortable.

 **2 years later…**

Scott and Stiles both cried as Stiles was handed their newborn daughter. They found a young woman who was willing to give her daughter up for adoption to them saying that she didn't care if it was a same sex couple or not, all she wanted was for her child to grow up in a home with parents who loved each other.

"So what do you want to name her," Stiles asked Scott as they sat next to each other in the hospital. The proud grandparents were outside the room trying to give them as much privacy as possible.

Scott smiled because he knew that if they ended up having a girl, he knew that they had to give her the name he was about to say. "Claudia."

Stiles looked at Scott with his mouth open. "What?"

Both of them had never actually gotten around to seriously discussing names for their children. Stiles jokingly suggested if they ever had twins, they should name them Batman and Robin but even with knowing that over the past few months that they were going to have a baby girl, they had never discussed a name because they were so preoccupied with getting the house set up for her needs.

"You heard me. Claudia. After your mom," Scott repeated with a smile.

Stiles laughed and cried. "That's an amazing name. I love it. What about a middle name?"

"I don't know yet. We can decide later. As of right now, our daughters name is Claudia Stilinski. If that's alright with you," Scott responded.

"That is the perfect name. I love it. I love you. I love her," Stiles said leaning over to kiss his husband and father of his child.

Scott grinned and went outside. "Mom, Noah, do you want to come and meet your granddaughter?"

Both parents nodded and entered the room. Stiles reluctantly handed his child to his husband so he could hold her as he introduced her. "Dad, Melissa, we named her Claudia after mom. I hope that's ok dad."

Noah had tears in his eyes as he hugged his son. "It is fine. It is perfect. She is beautiful. I am so glad that you will finally get to see how wonderful of a gift parenthood is."

Melissa was taking pictures of her son with his daughter. "So beautiful. Both of you."

Scott never wanted to let her go, but he wanted his mom to hold her granddaughter. Scott wrapped Stiles in a tight hug, in disbelief that they were both parents. Noah put his arms around both of them. "She is going to change your whole life."

"Yeah," the boys said grinning at each other. Both of them were nervous about the challenges that lay ahead, but it was a life that they both wanted and looked forward to.


End file.
